


Crushing

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo, mfkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It was part of their game. Sometimes, Clint needed more, and Bucky would give it to him, give him everything he wanted. And sometimes, a rough fuck was enough.





	Crushing

Bucky grinned down, looking at Clint who tried his best not to squirm. He failed, sure, but he tried.

„What is it, doll?“, Bucky asked and carefully stroke Clint‘s cheek but the archer didn‘t took the bait and stayed where he was. Good.

„Nothing, Sir.“

„No, not nothing. You‘re being so good right now, doll, that‘s not nothing. You like being good for me, yes?“

„Yes, Sir.“, Clint answered, still not moving but looking longily at the hand Bucky pulled back. Bucky just watched a bit longer. Clint was kneeling stark naked on the floor, cock hard and leaking between his legs, hands behind his back. Such a nice sight. Bucky flicked the tip of Clint‘s cock, relishing in the strangled sound Clint couldn‘t keep in, still not moving.

„You like that? Kneeling before me, not allowed to move, already hard and leaking while I‘m still dressed? You like that it shows who is in charge?“

Clint whimpered and closed his eyes shortly.

„God, yes, Sir.“, he answered.

„That‘s so good, doll. I love it, seeing you like this, all vulnerable, just for me.“, Bucky whispered while leaning back, metal hand opening his fly. Clint‘s eyes flicked to Bucky‘s half-hard cock. He blushed when Bucky only chuckled.

„Here‘s the deal – I will fuck your face and you will take it. But you won‘t come before I allow it, _if_ I allow it. If I find you lacking, I will crush your cock and your balls with my boot, listening to your begging. Got it? You‘re allowed to nod or shake your head.“

Clint moaned and nodded, almost making a movement as if he wanted to dart forward, but he caught himself.

„Please Sir, please fuck my mouth, I‘ll be good, you won‘t find me lacking, please let me show you, please.“, Clint begged and closed his mouth when Bucky raised an eyebrow.

„Yeah, that‘s what I thought.“, Bucky murmurs, loving the desperate note in Clint‘s voice. He undid his fly completely and got his half-hard cock out, not bothering with pulling down his jeans. Clint liked it too much when he left them on. The other man bit his lips, but didn‘t move, waiting patiently.

„That‘s good, doll, just waiting for permission. Bet you‘re hungry for it. I know how much you love it when I fuck your mouth.“

Clint only whimperes as an answer, eyes never leaving Bucky‘s cock. Bucky grinned and stood up, tapping his cock lightly against Clint‘s lips.

„Well, then, open up, doll. Show me how greedy you are to suck my cock.“

Clint did, only opened his mouth, but not moving more than that. Bucky smiled and slowly fed his cock to Clint until he could feel Clint‘s nose buried in his pubic hair, could feel Clint trying to swallow around him. Bucky waited a few minutes until he pulled out again, grabbing Clint‘s hair.

„You good?“, he asks, giving Clint a last chance to tap out.

„Yes, Sir, please, please fuck my…“, Clint started before Bucky pushed in again, roughly thrusting into Clint‘s open mouth, hitting the back of Clints throat and keeping him there for a few precious seconds, feeling the other mans throat spasming around him while Clint just looked up at Bucky with so much trust and love in his eyes that it almost hurt. Bucky pulled back and repeated the action until he finally could hear Clint choking, trying to get his throat to relax.

„That‘s good, doll, so good for me. That‘s the perfect look for you, naked on your knees, choking on my cock while your cock is leaking all over the place. Should make you lick it up later.“

Clint moaned an affiminative. He couldn‘t do much more with the way Bucky held him in place while fucking his mouth, always taking care that he hit Clint‘s throat with every thrust. Far to soon he felt his balls tightening.

„Such a good slut, making me come, just letting me use your mouth like a wet pussy. Is that what you‘re after? Getting used until I come down your throat, making you choke even more?“

Clint tried to nod, tears running down his face and Bucky had to close his eyes to prevent himself from coming on the spot.

„God, such a good slut for me. Gonna swallow everything, doll?“ 

Bucky felt how Clint tried to nod again but he didn‘t really care, just pushed his cock even further in Clint‘s mouth before he came with a small cry, ignoring the way Clint began to cough now, a mix out of spit and cum dripping out of his mouth.

Bucky pulled out slowly, watching how Clint tried to double over, still coughing, lips swollen from the abuse. Slowly, Bucky put his cock back into his jeans and zipped up again before bending down, planting a kiss on Clints head before he let his mouth wander to Clint‘s ear.

„What do you say, doll – where you lacking?“

It was part of their game. Sometimes, Clint needed more, and Bucky would give it to him, give him everything he wanted. And sometimes, a rough fuck was enough.

Clint whimpered and pressed up into the grip, eyes closed.

„Yes, Sir. Didn‘t swallow correctly, Sir. And choked too much, Sir. I was moving, too, without permission. Yes Sir, I was lacking.“, Clint answered and Bucky nodded, no matter if Clint could see him or not. 

„Well, that‘s true. What did I say would happen if you were lacking?“, he asked, still holding Clint up by his hair.

„That… that you would crush my balls and my cock, Sir until I was begging.“, Clint answered, voice breaking at the end. And still, he didn‘t move an inch.

„Colour.“, Bucky demanded, just to make sure. It took a few seconds until Clint reacted.

„Green, Sir, please.“

Bucky took a deep breath before pushing Clint down a bit before he kicked the other mans legs apart.

„Ask me. Real nice, doll.“

Clint whimpered and Bucky could almost see the way Clint forced himself to keep his legs open, forced himself to even open his mouth. If Bucky wouldn‘t know better he would just stop everything.

„Today, doll. Still have other things to do.“, he pushed and Clint whimpered.

„Please… Sir, hurt my… hurt my balls and my cock, please.“, Clint whispered, pressing his eyes closed. Bucky kept himself from smiling, from praising Clint. Clint didn‘t want easy today.

Without a warning, Bucky grabbed Clint‘s balls with his metal hand and squeezed, relishing in the howling sound that came out of the other man. Carefully, he rotated his hand slightly.

„No, doll, not like that. Ask for your punishment and not for something additional.“, Bucky taunted, watching how Clint‘s cock dripped even more. Then there was silence for a few minutes, only interrupted by pained sounds from Clint and his harsh panting while Bucky just squeezed his balls, still rotating his hand a bit, rolling them around.

„Please, Sir, would… would you be so kind to… to crush my balls and… my cock with your boots, Sir?“, Clint asked, voice almost inaudible.

Bucky waited a few seconds before letting go of Clint‘s balls and standing up before he kicked swiftly right between Clint‘s right legs, watching him crumbling down, gasping for air, mouth open in a silent cry.

„Well, then on your back, doll. And keep your legs spread.“, Bucky ordered before sitting down again, grinning when he saw Clint complying even though the kick must have hurt like hell.

„Thank you, Sir.“, Clint gasped, tears running down his cheeks again. Bucky smirked and put his foot down on Clint‘s cock, making sure to press his heel right against Clint‘s balls. The gargled scream was wonderful.

„Now I‘m going to see how much your useless cock and your even more useless balls can take and then you will suck me again. You may even hope I won‘t bust them today. I mean, it‘s not as if you‘re going to use them for anything useful, right? And if you‘re especially good, you‘re allowed to hump my leg.“

He didn‘t wait for an answer before he pressed down, listening to the scream that ripped out of Clint, cock still leaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo O3; Blowjobs  
Written for the Multifandom Kink Bingo O5; Face-Fucking
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
